Stick to the Status Quo
by Mistpool101
Summary: So, I've had this idea for a long time. Basically, Gally is Sharpay and is against change, while Thomas is Gabriella and brings a whole bunch of changes with him as he and Teresa come up in the Glade.


**So I've had this idea for a while now. About a year ago, I would listen to "Stick to the Status Quo," which helped me get through some issues with anxiety by distracting me. I would think that the song is kind of similar to what happens in the Glade where Gally and some of the other Gladers are against Thomas and Teresa just coming up and changing everything.**

**CAST: (if I had to assign parts)**

** \- Gally as Sharpay (because he's the main bully)**

** \- Thomas as Gabriella (because he's the newbie)**

** \- Chuck as Taylor**

** \- Zart as Ripper **

** \- Alby as Zeke (just because)**

** \- Minho as Martha (sorry, but she's a changer and so is Minho. I guess he could pass for a nerd)**

**Let's get started!**

It was just another typical day in the Glade. And by that, I mean Chuck was up to his usual shenanigans and Gally was being his typical slinthead self. The lunch bell rang towards noon, signalling it was time for a break. Chuck was showing the new Greenie, Thomas, around. He hadn't had a chance to get the Tour yesterday due to all of the chaos of Teresa coming up in the Box. She was still in a coma.

Frypan was serving people in the cafeteria. Gally and a group of other Gladers were still working. Suddenly, Alby came running in towards Newt.

"Dude, you are so totally awesome!" Alby exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Um, thanks. Why?" Newt replied, looking completely confused. All of the Gladers stopped chattering as their leader had never acted like this before. Had WICKED messed with Alby's head? Or had he gone insane? Or had he had too much of Gally's drink at the bonfire last night?

_*CUE MUSIC*_

_"You can bet there's nothing but net when I am in a zone and on a roll. But I've got a confession, my own secret obsession and it's making me loose control! _I love to bake," _Alby sang/said._

_"WHAT?!" The entire table roared. "Everybody, gather 'round!" The people who were in the dining area gathered around the table. Frypan came out from his kitchen. _

_"Scones, strudels, even apple pan-dowdy," Alby stated. The Gladers around the table looked horrified._

_"Not another sound!" they sang._

_"Someday I dream of making the perfect creme brulee," Alby added. The Gladers got up and started dancing around and on the tables._

_"No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule - don't mess with the flow oh, no! Stick to the status quo!" They slammed their trays back on the tables with a loud clanking sound._

_On the other side of the room, Minho stood up from his table. _

_"But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. It's a secret I need to share!" he sang loudly. "Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop, lock, jam and break!"_

_"Not another peep!" the people around him sang._

_"It's just dancing. And the truth is, sometimes I think it's even cooler than running!" Minho said._

_"No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, oh, no! Stick to the status quo!" the people responded back in song._

_He pouted and sat down._

_From a table in the middle of the room, Zart stood up._

_"Listen well, I am ready to tell about a need that I cannot deny. Dude, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation but I am ready to let it fly!" he sang. "I play the cello!" he exclaimed excitedly. _

_"No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow, oh, no! Stick to the status quo!" the people around him responded. _

_Gally enters the scene with his builders and is not pleased with what he is seeing. He stands at the front of the makeshift hall._

_"This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. And I've just got say I do not understand. Something's really wrong, and we've gotta get things back where they belong," he sang._

_Zart stood up. "Gotta play!" The people around him sang quietly, "Stick with what you know."_

_Then Minho got up. "Hip-hop hooray!" Gally glared at him and shot him the death stare. _

_"He has got to go!" he sang angrily. _

_Then Alby stood up. "Creme brulee!" _

_"Keep your voice down low," the people around him sang quietly. Everybody crouched down. _

_"Not another peep," the cliques sang._

_"No!" the rebels yelled._

_"Not another word!"_

_"No!"_

_"Not another sound!"_

_"EVERYBODY, QUIET!" Gally shouted at the top of his lungs._

_Just then, as everybody was in a state of alertness, Chuck and Thomas walked in. As they walked in, everybody stared at Thomas, Gally giving him the death glare._

_"Why is everyone staring at you?" Thomas asked the younger boy._

_"Not me, you," Chuck stated simply._

_"Because they think I know Teresa and because I am the Greenie? I can't have people staring at me, I really can't," Thomas answered back anxiously._

_Suddenly, the whole group of Gladers started dancing around and singing like crazy on top of table. _

_"Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule - don't mess with the flow, oh, no! Stick to the status quo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It is better by far to keep things as they are. Don't mess with the flow oh, no! Stick to the status quo! Stick to the status quo! Stick to the status quo!" _

_Thomas, shocked to say the least, backed up in shock and ran into Gally, accidentally covering him in Frypan's stew. Thomas was completely frozen in fear as Gally let out an high pitched, girly scream._

_"Somebody's gonna pay for this!" he screeched. _

_Thomas turned his head to Chuck, who seemed completely unfazed by what just happened. The Gladers just went back to eating lunch as Gally seethed, as if this was all just perfectly normal._

_"Does this happen often?" he asked, his face a mask of complete fear._

_"Yeah, pretty much. You get used to it after a while," Chuck replied, shrugging. _

_Then Thomas ended up getting punched in the face by Gally, which made the whole situation that much more traumatizing and confusing. _

_"Welcome to the Glade," Chuck told him as he helped him to the Med-jack hut. Thomas didn't have any words to describe what he had just witnessed._

*UP IN WICKED*

Meanwhile, up in WICKED, the Creators were pretty sure that the Gladers had lost their freakin' minds.

**The end! Hope you enjoyed! I may be posting another chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**~Misty**


End file.
